Letters To Juvia
by IndigoHailstorm
Summary: Gray has trouble expressing his feelings for Juvia, so he instead writes it all down in letters. All he needs to do now is show her...


**(A/N) A Gruvia oneshot. The idea just kinda came to while I was writing random stuff and then all of a sudden it became a letter to Juvia from Gray. Please review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

Dear Juvia,

Here's a memory for you. The stars danced in the backdrop that was a velvet midnight sky. Like a blanket over the landscape, the atmosphere kept us warm that night. I wish that moment could be forever, since it's playing over and over in my head. How the starlight reflected in your ocean blue eyes as you gazed lovingly at me. It was as if your emotions could not be conveyed through words alone. The way your hair danced in the breeze, seemingly as alive as our souls. Nothing compared to this. This feeling of being next to you, this love I feel for you. The way you softly whispered my name, engraving your voice into the night. How your lips gently touched my own, leaving a lingering taste of salty ocean air and morning dew as fresh as the dawn, which somehow combined perfectly with each other. A taste I have grown to love. The feeling of your warm hand fitting perfectly in my own. It was all so perfect. It was also the moment I realized that every time I look at you feels like the very first time I realized I loved you. You know I've never been great at expressing my emotions and feelings for you, but I hope this helped a little.

Love, Gray

Dear Juvia,

I was surprised at first when you came to join Fairy Tail. Don't take this the wrong way, but I hadn't expected to ever see you again after everything that happened with Phantom. I guess I just wanted let you know how happy I was that you did come. If I hadn't gotten to see you again I don't know what I would have done.

It seems crazy, but these days you're often all I think about… You probably think that it was me who brought the sun into your world, but in actuality, you brought it to me. That sounded cheesy. Nevertheless, as stupid and ridiculous as I sound right now, I just wanted you to know that. You've always been in my heart even if it hasn't always seemed like it.

Love, Gray

Dear Juvia,

Today you took a long mission without me since I wasn't in the guild when you were leaving. Needless to say, I miss you a lot. Please come back soon. Not that I'm worried or anything. Ok, maybe just a little. Never mind, I know you're strong enough to take care of yourself. Just come back in one piece, okay? If anything happened to you I would never forgive myself for not being in the guild and coming with you.

I honestly feel the need to protect you at all times. That seems weird, but I just can't help it. There's just something about you that makes me always want to be there to help you. Anyways, I hope you come back to me soon. I can't stand being apart from you for too long and I and the hours are already stretching out longer than they should. Please stay safe Juvia. I love you.

Love, Gray

Dear Juvia,

You know better than anyone that I suck at voicing my emotions, so… I'm going to try. When I look at you, my heart beats faster and the air leaves my lungs. When I fight, I sometimes find myself fighting for you, and when that happens, I never lose. I won't allow myself. You give me a strength I didn't know I had. With you, the world is complete and nothing else matters. You're the only person I can be an idiot around and not feel self-conscious about it. In short, you are my life. Without you I couldn't live. That's why you can't read these words. If you did… It would seem strange. Strange that I couldn't say it aloud in the first place. Know that I love you though.

Love, Gray

I sighed and placed each letter back into their individual envelopes. When I finished I got up from my desk and grabbed the shoebox from under my bed, gently placing the letters inside. I had written them all at different times, over the years I had been with Juvia. Every now and then I pull them at and reread them. Hell, every now and then I'll write a new one and add it to the rest.

Someday I'll give them all to you, Juvia. Every thought, every word, every feeling I was too shy to express. Someday, Juvia…No, screw that. She doesn't deserve to be kept waiting any longer. Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. The knock I had been waiting for. I gripped the box in my hands. Here goes nothing I thought as I walked over and pulled open the door.

"Hey Juvia…"


End file.
